1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kick down switch attached to the accelerator pedal of a vehicle, particularly a technology that makes is possible to easily adjust a kick down-generating time point by adjusting the position of the kick down switch that is attached to the acceleration pedal arm.
2. Description of Related Art
Kick down switch equipped in vehicles in the related, which is facility that let driver know a fact that the opening of a throttle valve is above 80% when the driver operates the acceleration pedal to accelerate the vehicles in driving, allows the driver operating the acceleration pedal to sense different mechanical operating feeling when the opening of the throttle valve is above 80% by the operation of the accelerator pedal.
When the different operating feeling is transmitted to the driver as described above, the driver senses the feeling and reduces the excessive stroke of the acceleration pedal, such that the fuel efficiency is improved. Further, the driver can easily sense the acceleration of the vehicle, such that the stability of the vehicles traveling can be improved.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a kick down switch attached to an acceleration pedal in the related art, in which a groove, which is recessed inside, is formed on an acceleration pedal arm 12 equipped with a pivotable acceleration pedal bracket 11 and a kick down switch 13 is positioned in the groove.
Kick down switch 13 is provided with means 13b for providing different mechanical operating feeling having a protrusion 13a protruding outside and a stopper bracket 14 equipped with a stopper is fastened to bracket 11, at a position facing protrusion 13a. According to this configuration, as a driver operates the acceleration pedal, the acceleration pedal arm pivots, and when protrusion 13a of the kick down switch touches the stopper of the stopper bracket, a sudden resisting force is applied to the acceleration pedal by the kick down switch, such that different mechanical operating feeling is transmitted to the driver operating the acceleration pedal.
The kick down switch can be applied to all types of vehicles and the kick down-generating time point needs to be adjusted according to the types of vehicles or the drivers' tastes. However, according to the structure of the kick down switch in the related art, the time point where the protrusion of the means for providing mechanical operating feeling of the kick down switch touches the stopper is limited to a specific stroke of the acceleration pedal and it is required to a new accelerator pedal using a specific mold to adjust the kick down-generating time, such that the manufacturing cost is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.